Amor de Campo: enamorado de una gallina
by Roger Flower
Summary: Ron se ha enamorado de una gallina, y teme que su madre pueda cocinarla. ¿Podrá consumar su amor antes de que la señora Weasley desplume a Sussy y la meta en una cacerola? Y, ¿qué esconden los gemelos Weasley?¡Amor de campo! ADVERTENCIA: SEXO EXPLICITO!


-¡A comer! -anunció la señora Weasley desde el interior de la casa, y los gemelos se apresuraron a descender con sus escobas, pues había estado practicando _quidditch_ toda la mañana.

Ron, en cambio, que no tenía escoba propia y se limitaba a mirarlos sentado desde la verja, sintió de pronto como su corazón dio un vuelco de angustia.

Cuando pasaban por su lado los gemelos se fijaron en Ron, que no se había inmutado ante el llamado de su madre. Entonces George le dio un codazo a Fred, señaló con disimulo hacia el corral de las gallinas y ambos se echaron a reír.

-¡Oh! ¿El pequeñito Ronnie teme que mamá haya cocinado a su plumífera amiguita? -se burló Fred, mientras George imitaba con bastante acierto el aleteo de una gallina.

-¡Cállate! -gruñó Ron, ruborizándose-. ¡Déjenme en paz!

-Qué -dijo entonces Fred, deteniéndose y sonriéndole a Ron-. ¿Te has enamorado de un ave?

-El pequeñito Ronnie ha encontrado novia. ¡Enhorabuena! -se rió George.

Solo cuando Ron hizo el ademán de coger una piedra y lanzársela ambos gemelos entraron a la casa, riendo a carcajadas.

Ron se quedó entonces ahí plantado, frente a la verja, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Ellos no podían saber, ¿o si? Solo lo habían dicho bromeando, porque nadie sabía, nadie...

Hacía un par de meses Ron había rescatado a un polluelo de las garras de cinco gnomos, lo había curado y lo había alimentado. Pasaron los días y el polluelo se convirtió en una hermosa gallina blanca, por lo que su madre había insistido en mantenerla en el corral, junto con las otras gallinas. Entonces el pequeño Ron había ido a diario a hacerle compañía, a cuidarla y a observarla, siempre oculto de sus hermanos, y fue asi como poco a poco un sentimiento de amor había ido tomando forma en su corazón.

Por este motivo Ron se angustiaba mucho cada día, pues pensaba que su madre podía cocinar a su gallina en cualquier momento. Lo que sentía por el ave no podía saberlo nadie, nadie. Pensaba con horror en lo que ocurriría si Fred o George se enteraran de lo que sucedía cada noche, cuando a escondidas bajaba de su habitación hacia el corral...

-¡Date prisa, Ron! -gritó la señora Weasley, asomándose por la ventana-.¡Si no te apresuras, te vas a quedar sin nada!

-¡Ya voy mamá! -gritó Ron, y la señora Weasley entró la cabeza gruñendo.

Pero Ron no se dirigió hacia la casa, porque dio media vuelta y echo a correr hacia el corral de las gallinas. Miró hacia atrás tan solo un momento, sólo para asegurarse de que nadie lo seguía, y saltó hábilmente la pequeña empalizada que rodeaba el corral.

El muchacho sentía como le latía el corazón, angustiado, ante la perspectiva de que quizás nunca más podría ver a Sussy.

-¡Sussy, Surry! -llamó, mirando alrededor desesperadamente. De pronto una gallina blanca llegó corriendo hacia él, agitando las alas con emoción-. ¡Sussy, oh, Sussy! Pensé que...

Pero entonces se calló, tomó con fuerza al ave y la apretó entre sus brazos. No podía permitir que le separaran de ella... la amaba demasiado como para pensar en vivir sin la compañia de Sussy. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Entonces Ron tomó una desición. Si aquella podía ser la última vez que iba a estar con Sussy, haría de ese momento algo inolvidable, algo que ni el ni su amada podrían olvidar jamás.

-Sussy... sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Ron a la gallina, ruborizándose. Ella le respondió con un suave aleteo en las alas, lo que animó al muchacho a continuar-. Sussy, ha llegado el momento de consumar lo nuestro de una forma mas carnal.

Entonces Ron se sacó los pantalones y lentamente se sentó en el suelo, con Sussy entre sus brazos. La miró un momento a los ojos y luego le estampó un beso, un beso lleno de pasión, un beso frenético que produjo una inminente erección en el casto pene del pelirrojo. La gallina extendió las alas, y un estremecimiento la recorrió. Esa fue la señal que Ron interpretó como el momento oportuno, y sin más preámbulos la ensartó con su verga. Sintió una punzada de dolor al notar que el prepucio le tiraba hacia atrás, pero aunque vaciló un momento, decidió continuar. Tomó a Sussy por ambos costados y llevó su pequeño cuerpo hacia delante y hacia atrás. La gallina se limitaba a vibrar, moviendo de vez en cuando las alas, ante las embestidas sexuales de Ron.

Una onda de placer que había desconocido hasta ese momento invadió el cuerpo del pelirrojo, naciendo desde el glande y extendiéndose hasta sus testículos, dejándole una deliciosa sensación de satisfacción. El ritmo de la pelvis de Ron aumentó, moviendo alternadamente el cuerpo de Sussy hacia delante y hacia atrás, mientras una suave brisa le movía las vellosidades de sus pálidas nalgas.

Aquello era lo que siempre había deseado, perder su castidad con el ser que más había amado en su vida. Dejar de ser virgen con Sussy era algo que le llenaba el corazón y los pensamientos, y entre imágenes felices Ron sintió que se venía.

-¡RON, POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! -exclamó la señora Weasley al ver a su hijo con una gallina empalada en la garompeta. Fred y George, que la seguían, se miraron maliciosamente justo en el momento en que Molly se desmayaba.

-¡No... no me vean! -gritó Ron, intentando desensartarse a Sussy.

-Tranquilo, Ronnie -dijo Fred, acercándose a una oveja, bajándose el pantalón y exhibiendo una poderosa erección.

-Si, hermanito -sonrió George, empalando a su vez a un burro que tenía a su lado-. No eres el único Weasley que practica el amor de campo.


End file.
